Matinée grisâtre
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: Os - Dans l'appartement qu'il partage avec Matt, Mello pense et repense. Son esprit n'est jamais au repos. Il pense à tout est rien, à leur appartement qui est en désordre, à leurs futurs agissement, à L, à Matt, à lui-même.. Est-ce que L est vraiment mort? Est-ce que Matt va en avoir marre de son sale caractère? Et lui, que veut-il?..


Hey hey, I'm back! Avec cet OS que j'ai écrit subitement hier après avoir vu et surtout entendu l'AMV de McFif sur youtube: (rajoutez la partie ci-contre à l'adresse YT ^^) watch?v=Z0IqaJJdeX4  
Et j'ai écrit cet OS d'une traite. Sans me relire. Parce que je suis une fifou -_-" Donc désoulée si quelques fautes se sont glisées ~' Bonne lectuuure!

* * *

Je pianote les touches de l'ordinateur. Le bruit cliquetant me rappelle vaguement la pluie. Je réfléchis à un milliard de choses à la fois. Je cesse tout mouvement et je soupire. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je me redresse et mon dos craque. J'inspire une nouvelle fois profondément.

-Ahhhh..

J'entends non loin une porte grincer. Inutile de me retourner, je sais parfaitement qui en sort. Un pas quelque peu trainant résonne entre les murs gris. Je lance un regard distrait à l'écran qui vomit sa lumière dans toute la pièce. Je vois par la fenêtre des nuages gris. La faible lumière qui parvient à percer éclaire la poussière qui vole dans l'appartement comme une brume. Je m'écrase contre le dossier de la chaise. Je sens mes sourcils un peu froncés. Un souffle près de mon oreille fait dresser mes poils sur mon échine.

- ..

Je sens son odeur. Et celle du lit, du renfermé. Je l'entends de nouveau, il s'éloigne. Je repose mes mains devant le clavier et le cliquetis des touches recommence. Mon regard se perd autour de moi tandis que je continue de taper. Un sol crasseux qui disparaît sous des couches de détritus, d'habits, de fils. Des murs tâchés, des armoires encombrées. Plutôt difficile de croire que deux génies vivent ici. "Génies".. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'être un génie. Je me sens différent, c'est sûr, mais lorsqu'on essayait de me mettre au même plan que L, j'avais l'impression que c'était une insulte pour lui. Lui, c'est un véritable génie, et nous, nous ne sommes que de vaines copies. Et nous ne serons jamais davantage que ça. A force d'entendre parler de son génie, on le voyait presque comme une divinité. J'ai dû finir par croire qu'il était réellement immortel, invincible. Mais ce n'était qu'un homme. Et à présent, ce corps qui habitait son esprit surhumain pourrit quelque part sous la terre.

-Mello?

Pourrit. Comme une viande en décomposition.. Je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas le voir comme un homme. Il ne pourrit pas. Il dort à jamais. Il peut enfin souffler. Se reposer de tous les efforts qu'il a fournis. Et un jour, j'irai le rejoindre. J'irai dormir avec lui. Et peut-être alors, il me fera l'honneur de m'accepter près de lui.

-Hé..

Mon écran diminue. Ou plutôt je recule. Ma chaise pivote et je me retrouve face à un visage familier. Matt me dévisage. De ses yeux crus, non dissimulés par ses lunettes. Je passe une main sur ce visage. Sa peau est sèche. Ses cheveux sont en désordre. Il s'approche et scelle ses lèvres aux miennes. Pour une fois, je le laisse faire. Sa bouche a un goût âcre de cigarette et de café. Ce gars est plein de défauts. Il est cynique, cassant, il ne ressemble à rien, il n'est que le troisième de la Wammy. Et pourtant, il est cent fois mieux que moi. J'ai dû lui dire les pires atrocités, il n'est pas parti. Il m'a récupéré après l'explosion, supporté mon caractère tandis qu'il me soignait jour après jour. J'étais peut-être devant lui au classement de la Wammy, il n'empêche que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Ton calme m'étonne. A quoi tu penses?

Je lève mes yeux vers lui et plante mon regard dans le sien. Ma main passe sur le bureau derrière moi et revient se placer sous sa gorge, le doigt posé sur la gâchette de mon arme. Il continue d'esquisser une ébauche de sourire. Pourtant, il sait très bien que j'en serais capable.

-Est-ce que ça t'irait, de mourir comme ça?

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement tandis qu'il passe son poids sur son autre jambe d'un mouvement de hanches.

-Pourquoi pas.. Je viens de m'enfiler un café, je viens de fumer une cigarette, je viens de t'embrasser. Ca me semble une bonne matinée, je ne la regrette pas.

Je soupire une fois de plus en reposant mon arme.

-Tu es vraiment un crétin.

Il vient s'asseoir sur mon accoudoir et passe le dos de ses doigts sur ma joue. Cette dernière s'irrite au contact de cette peau sèche.

-Je pensais qu'on devrait agir bientôt.

-Mmh.. Mais encore?

- ..

Mon regard s'arrête sur le bureau poussiéreux où traînent une troupe de tasses contenant chacune un fond de café.

-Que j'irais bien me coucher, j'ai besoin de dormir.

* * *

Ah.. Je ne PEUX PAS mettre Mello dans une histoire sans coller L pas loin! ^^" Pour moi L peut être sans Mello, mais Mello ne peut être sans L! (C'est vrai, qui sait ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas été à la Wammy.. .. Tiens, je devrais écrire un OS là dessus.. Ow0)  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce petit OS minsucule vous aura diverti un temps, soit peu! Personnellement, j'ai été étonnée comme Matt de trouver un Mello calme! O.0 Mais ça fait du bien à tout le monde! xD (Et encore, je pense qu'il est moins pire que quand il était à la Wammy.. .. Tiens je devrais écrire un OS là dessus.. Ou pas. x'] )  
Bon, stop le blabla! Si vous avez aimé, ou pas, je vous invite super chaleureusement à mettre une tite review, pour savoir si ça vous a plu, ou qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu, etc etc.. Voilouuu!


End file.
